Vincent Valentine's secret Valentine
by Vinny Valentine
Summary: This is my last year Valentine story I wrote. Its about how one person could care for Vincent ... more than he realizes, and it comes from a child he never paid much attention to.


**VINCENT VALENTINE'S SECRET VALENTINE**

This takes place few years after the events of FF7. Cloud and Tifa are married and have a 5 year old daughter named Jade. Jade adopted Vincent as her uncle. Vincent doesn't really care, but he pays little or no attention at all to her - now things will change and he will look at her differently from now on.

**FEB 9 **

"Dad."

"Yes Jade."

"Why is Uncle Vincent so sad"

"Well ..." Cloud started"because he lost someone very dear to him long time ago; and this time of the year is the worst for him."

"But I never saw him smile."

"He believes, for him that is, that there is nothing in this world to smile about."

"I want to do something for him."

**FEB 10**

Vincent was in his room and he heard footsteps, but ignored them. Then they stopped right outside his door, something was slipped underneath, the footsteps started up again and soon disappeared. He walked to the door and picked up the envelope. Vincent picked it up, opened the envelope and pulled out a little red heart. He was puzzled as he read what is said.

"To Vincent ... Love you"

_What in the world?_

**FEB 11**

Cloud watched Vincent as he came in and went straight up the stairs and to his room.

"What is it Cloud"

"I don't know Tifa, Vincent looks ... I can't describe it, be he seems different."

Tifa shrugged and before she could turn around, a door opened. They both looked up and saw Vincent standing at the top of the stairs.

"Is something wrong Vincent" Tifa asked.

Vincent looked at her and then to Cloud. "Who was in my room."

"Uhm ... no one ... to my knowledge." Cloud stuttered.

Then at that moment they saw, in Vincent's right hand, a single red rose.

**FEB 12**

A shadow was seen leaving Vincent's room, of course closing the door behind it, and exiting the hotel. A few minutes later Vincent walked into his room, and there on a nightstand was a vase of roses and a little heart shaped note beside it. Vincent picked up the note and opened it.

"I love you Vincent"

_Who is doing this?_ He is totally confused about the strange events of this past week.

**FEB 13**

Jade was helping her parents cleaning the rooms, as Vincent came in from his daily walk. She exited the room and watched Vincent walking up the stairs and to his room.

_I couldn't tell if he's different... Uncle Vincent still looks the same... _She sighed and turned back around.

Jade was about to go back to cleaning the room, but then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned quickly around and she hit something. Jade looked up and saw Vincent looking down at her, Jade's light green eyes shined as she looked into Vincent's red eyes.

"Hi, Uncle Vincent."

Vincent didn't reply and just stepped around her. He entered another room, where Cloud was cleaning. Outside she heard faint voices, but nothing changed in him ... and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

**FEB 14**

Vincent came back after his walk and went straight to his room. Along the way he noticed pink flower petals scattered on the floor. As he was about to enter his room, he saw a heart holding a rose which was taped to the door.

_What is going on here!_

He carefully untapped the rose and read the note.

"Follow the trail of petals to see a special someone."

_Should I even bother?_ He sighed, someone was doing this and today the mystery will be solved. Vincent turned around and followed the trail.

Cloud and Tifa watched as Vincent exited the hotel through the side door, a smile crept on their faces - for they know what is going to happen.

He continued to walk and soon it lead to the back of the hotel. The trail finally ended at the swing set and there Vincent saw Jade; with her small hands behind her back and wearing a beautiful smile on her face.

Jade walked over to him and a with one hand she gave him a rose. Vincent knelt to the ground so he could be at her level, and he slowly took it with his right hand, Vincent's ruby eyes seemed to drift somewhere else. Then he felt her hand touch his metallic arm and Jade moved her other hand which was holding a heart cut out of green construction paper; and placed it in his hand - the smile never leaving her face. He moved the other hand and opened it.

"I love you very much Uncle Vincent."

Vincent noticed that this hand writing was different than the other notes he recieved ... this was definatly the handwriting of a 5 year old. Somehow those words moved him, and he almost cried. Jade wrapped her small arms around Vincent's neck and whispered "I love you."

He gently picked her up, his metallic arm resting under her - so she was sitting on it. Jade pulled back and there she saw a smile on Vincent's face. Then he hand her the rose back.

"You keep this."

With that she took the rose and Vincent kissed Jade's cheek.

"Thank you Jade ... you gave something back to me which I thought I'd lost."

They walked back inside the hotel as the sun was setting.


End file.
